Blackened Wings and Blackened Hearts
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: Six symbols, forged from gold cooled in water from the deepest Loch in Alaunas. When gathered, the symbols brought back magic to the Kingdom of Raven. But it also caught the eye of those who would use that magic for nefarious means. Some would enact violence to get what they want. Others take a more... cerebral approach


**NB: Fun fact – I didn't know ff did Raven fics. If I had known, this would have been written a lot sooner. This fic is not a mockery, it is homage to one of my favourite tv shows of all time. We start off with Series 3 (because during the writing of this fic, this was the earliest series I had all the episodes of).**

Blackened Wings and Blackened Hearts, a Raven fanfiction

Series 3 Chapter 1: Mustering of the Army of the Dark Forces

Six golden symbols, forged from water from the deepest loch. When gathered, the symbols brought magic back to the land. But they also caught the eye of one, one who wanted power more than anything.

Six brave new warriors were preparing to cross the Great Loch, to reach the kingdom of Raven. To do so, they had to row across the loch. Among those warriors was Natasha Brettle, who adopted the moon emblem and the warrior name "Brena". Making the crossing look easy, she was the second warrior across, after Teyro.

As she made her way through the forest, following the path Teyro was forging, something caught her eye. As she looked over, there was a flash, and she wandered off of the path, and down a narrow crevasse, disappearing from sight.

As the warriors reached Raven, he looked surprised. '1,2,3,4,5. Where's the last of you?' Nobody was able to give an answer, mostly shrugging shoulders. 'Stay here, you will be safe. I will go and look.' As Raven left, the other warriors looked at each other.

Over a mile away

Brena continued to walk, apparently transfixed by the light she was following. As she reached a clearing, there was a small house. The light stopped, and Brena stood. Suddenly the door slammed open, and a young man with a chiselled jaw and short blonde hair smiled. 'You must be Natasha. Come on in.' The light then moved, and so did Brena.

As the door slammed shut, he rubbed his hands in glee. 'Sit down where the light is shining.' As she did that, he laughed. 'I knew you'd come, so I prepared a little drink for you.' He then handed her a smoothie. 'Drink it all up girl. Drink it all dry.'

Brena hesitated, but as the light shone on the glass, she drunk it slowly but surely, until it had all gone down in one large gulp. 'Now why don't you tell me your warrior name? What are you known by in these parts?' 'Brena.'

He just smiled and walked around her. 'Well Brena, I think we're going to get on very well. Let me be honest with you now.' She suddenly seemed less transfixed by the light. About what?' 'Your smoothie was spiked. By me. Within 12 hours, you will be working for me Brena. You will be unable to resist my commands.'

'What are you going to do with me?' 'To start with, I'll have you progress through the tournament. Now go, before they get worried about you.' 'Not before you explain what you've done to me.' 'Maz.' Before Brena could react, she blacked out.

When she woke up, Raven was standing over her. 'Young warrior, are you ok?' The moon warrior nodded. 'How did you get here?' 'I remember crossing the Great Loch, I don't remember anything after that.' Raven then put his arm around her. 'No matter young warrior, you're safe in the Kingdom of Raven. Just stick by me.'

The first day went perfectly for Brena, as she succeeded in Millstone Towers, successfully scaled the Dragon's Roost, created the path in Gold Rush, and then helped in the escape from the Water Demon.

That night, Brena woke up in the dead of night, and there was a flash of light in her eyes. She then became transfixed again, and walked over to the house she had been to around 12 hours before. When she arrived, the door was open, and she walked straight in, the door slamming right behind her.

As she arrived, she sat down in the seat again, and the man she had met earlier walked in. 'Brena, lovely to see you.' 'I am here to do as you say.' He smiled, and walked over to her. 'You're a good girl Brena.' As the man ran his fingers through her plait, she didn't react once.

'Now Brena, let's get down to work. Your task is to enter the Kingdom of Raven, and complete the tournament, thereby earning a staff of power. Once earned, the staff will be given by you to me. I will then defeat Raven and take over his kingdom. My simple woodsman of a cousin Ervan, he is venturing into the Forgotten Kingdom as we speak to retrieve the Dragon's Eye. That, coupled with the staff you will earn for me, will allow my hold to spread across the world.'

Brena didn't speak, but nodded. As she sat there, he whispered down her ear. 'And then Brena, we will rule together.' The young warrior then smiled, evil seeping into her. As he walked away, his friend came down in a lift. 'Ah Maze, lovely to see you.' 'So, how is she?' 'She'll make an ideal puppet. I pull the strings and Brena follows.'

'Generally how puppets move Phil. Or should I say, Rophin?' 'You know I don't use that name unless I have to. When's Brhea back?' 'She and Kinia are going to be back within three days.' 'Thanks, I'll make sure to have plans progressing for when they get back.'

'Hey, are you sticking with the plan we discussed?' 'Yes. I don't want to have to serve under Nevar, but to get him out of the way, I'll have Brena do as he needs. I still need to thank you for that entrancing light.' 'Simple reprogramming. You don't think she's strong enough to snap out of it?' 'When Brhea and Kinia are back, I'll have them all converted fully.'

The sun then started to rise. 'Phil, you know' 'I know – we can't risk detection.' Phil then went over to Brena, who was smiling, unaware of her fate. 'Brena, you need to go back – join up with the other warriors. Under the cover of night, you can come back again.' Brena nodded, and ran off.

As she did that, Phil smiled. 'Just a few more moons now.' 'You're not going to… you know, with me are you?' 'Of course not. You want this to succeed as much as I do. But I need to send a message off.' 'I'll do it.' 'To Nevar.' 'What would you like me to say?' 'Tell Nevar that I have a proposal for him, but he needs to work with me.'

As the second day progressed, Brena continued to achieve well, by forging the Enchanted Stream, fought off the competition in Long Staff, and crossing the Riddle Bridge. However, she then was unable to keep her perfect start from the Troll Trap.

Having retained her position as leader with 7 Lives and 1 Ring, Brena acted completely normal throughout the day. That night, she once again travelled to the home of her master. This time however, she was spotted. As she made her way through the undergrowth, she was trailed.

As she arrived, she knocked, twice, sternly. As the door flung open, Brena walked in, not blinking once. And her trail followed. From hidden behind a post, Nosoo watched the words unfold, while using a rudimentary camera to film.

'Brena, welcome back. Sit down and I will be with you shortly.' As Brena sat down with glazed eyes, her master smiled. 'The day draws closer Brena. When enough of my poison has seeped into you, I can wipe your memory clean and delete everything that makes you human. Then you can be mine forever.'

This time, she spoke. 'It will be as you wish master.' 'Yes, it will be. You will help me achieve everything I could ever want. Power, fame, rule, and revenge over the one that you call Raven.' 'It will be done, as you command.'

As Nosoo continued to film, Maz came up behind her. 'Hello little worm.' As Nosoo turned to run, Maz caught her from behind and sat her on a chair, binding her hands with rope. She then pulled the chair into full view, allowing Nosoo to call out to Brena.

'Brena, Brena, what are you doing?' Phil then kissed Brena's neck and she didn't react. 'Brena, what he's doing, it's wrong! And I've got evidence! Please, just listen to me.' Maz then came up behind Nosoo again, and hissed.

'What are you doing to her?' 'She won't listen to you.' 'Why?' Maz then smiled. 'Her mind's been… polluted. She's unable to hear a word that you say. Or at least, understand them.' 'It's not right.'

Maz then chuckled. 'Come on little girl.' Maz then pulled up a chair, and pushing her long black hair back, sat next to Nosoo. 'You can't tell me you've never wanted anything in your life. I can see your lies' Maz hissed again, serpentine-like. 'Well yeah, like, course I have, but' 'Wouldn't you like a way to achieve it?' 'What do you mean?'

'Don't you want power? You could have power, status, success. Today the quest, tomorrow the world. All you have to do is the same thing Brena did and volunteer – be a good girl, do as we want.' 'I.. I.. I don't know what you want from me, but it isn't going to work.'

'Oh, but it is. I can hear your voice waiver. I know you want to agree.' By now Nosoo was starting to doubt herself. 'I… I'm not going to let you.' 'You want status, don't you? You want somebody to remember you. Just undergo our process and you will be our priority – you will be able to achieve whatever you want. All you have to do is agree.'

'I… don't know.. if I can.' 'You do know though, don't you? You will be our crown jewel. Just think – you'll have me, him, and Brena, all helping you to find what you want. To gain power, to become someone.' Nosoo was now starting to have her head turned, and she started to smile.

'Well I suppose I always have wanted to be famous.' 'Exactly. We can make you so famous that you'll never want for anything again. We'll make you a household name. Just join us.' By now Nosoo seemed to have given in. 'Will it… will it hurt?'

'The conversion?' She nodded. 'No, not at all. You'll just feel the slightest of scratches on your neck, that's all. Just a tiny needle. A small price to pay for achieving your dreams.' Nosoo then nodded again. 'Do it.' Maz responded, almost serpentine-like. 'I knew you'd agree. Phil.' Phil filled a syringe with the fluid, and then passed it to Maz.

With no hesitation, Maz pushed Nosoo's neck to the side, and injected her, making the young cloud warrior's expression drop as her eyes diluted, and she stared straight ahead. 'Good job Maz. Brena, you're going to have an underling now.' 'Yes.' Maz and Phil then confided.

'So what do we do with the girl's camera?' 'She's going to be out for a few hours – plenty of time to delete what she filmed. Just in case… well, you know.' 'Just hope there's nobody else to convert.' 'At least until the other two get back.' 'Got an update earlier, they're two days away.'

'So when do we reveal our big surprise?' 'Once they are completely under, then we reveal it. Not before then – that is our secret weapon. But until we are certain about the security of the situation, we say and reveal nothing.'

Over four hours later

Nosoo woke up from her nap, and immediately the light flashed in her eyes. Maz was sat next to her. 'Little girl, tell me me your warrior name.' 'My name is Nosoo.' 'And your real name?' 'Erin.' 'Good girl.' Phil then walked into the room, and Nosoo felt herself compelled to stand.

'Ah, little Nosoo. You're awake I see.' 'Yes master. I wish to only serve you.' 'Good. Now you are little more than my pawn Nosoo. Your job is to make ascertain Brena's success. And you will give up your hopes if it would be beneficial to Brena. You have no choice in this, it's the card played for you. Now it is nearly sunrise, and you both need to run off. We do not want to be detected before time.'

The girls then left, as Phil watched on. 'How long will this carry on for?' 'When Kinia and Brhea are back, then we convert them.' 'Because I don't think Brena's spell is lasting much longer. There's that look in her eyes.'

'Don't worry, I've got enough left to give her a booster. It'll keep her under at least another three days.' 'What if it wears off in the middle of the day?' 'We can rely on Nosoo to bring her back in that case. I know what I'm doing Maz, trust me.'

She then turned, and stood in front of him. 'What am I getting out of this malarchy anyway?' 'How about when she's fully converted, you can keep ginger nut as a pet.' 'That will do.' 'What else do you want?' 'His staff.'

'I've already got bagsies on that.' 'Come on, I've been helping you here! I think I deserve a staff of my own.' 'You can borrow mine until we beat Nevar. Then you can have his – I know you've got a love of skulls.'

'It'll do. Anything we need to do for the conversion?' 'Yes, make sure that we have four chairs which we can put chains around.' 'Got it.' 'I'm not taking any chances.' 'Good idea.' 'I'm thinking we might stay around for a while after we have these two though.'

'Right?' 'Build as big an army as possible. Then we can take him on and actually have a prospect of winning. Because I hate losing.' 'Me as well. Remember why we are doing this.' 'We're not the chosen ones.' 'Exactly. Sometimes you have to become the villain to be the hero.'

As Day 3 progressed, the spell started to have unintended consequences, leading to both Brena and Nosoo failing Demon Square. After a total success in Burning Battlements (where both girls dispatched every fire), there was a break before the second half of the day. As this occurred, they both returned to receive orders.

'Now your next challenge is Balance Beam. Brena, update.' '6 lives and 4 rings sir.' 'And Nosoo?' '4 lives 2 rings.' 'Good. In this challenge, you will inevitably be chosen to go first, because Raven is all about "equal opportunities". Brena, when you come up against Nosoo, you must let her beat you. Do not make it look to easy however. Do you understand?'

'Yes.' 'Good. Nosoo's success will help to ensure she gets through. And we will make sure you both do that.' As they went to leave, Brena was stopped by Maz. 'Are you committed to us?' 'I will only do as my master instructs me to. That is my mission.' 'Glad to hear it.'

As they left, the two conspirators looked at each other. 'I'm convinced. But you need to get this potion ready.' 'I will do. Brhea and Kinia are back any time. Once they bring me the ingredients, I will begin the process.'

In Balance Beam, Brena was starting to get on top against Nosoo, when she heard her master's voice in her head. 'You WILL lose to Nosoo. It is your role.' Her eyes then flashed for a split second, and she purposefully let Nosoo defeat her. Nosoo succeeded in going coast to coast, but then she and Brena both failed the Dragonblood maze in the Wizard's Tower, ending the day on a sour note. However, the events of Balance Beam had not gone un-noticed by Raven himself.

As everyone slept that night, Phil was out looking out for the returning Brhea and Kinia when he was spotted by a suspicious Raven, who immediately flew towards him. 'Robinph, I thought I had you banished from these lands.'

'Raven, do not fret. I come only in peace.' 'That I very much doubt.' 'Your doubts are well founded, but misguided my friend. I once was your enemy, maybe, but not now. I have learned a valuable lesson.'

'If you can tell me your lesson, maybe there is a future.' 'My lesson is to not betray you and instead to work with you, work towards a more prosperous land where everybody may live in peace as oppose to fighting against each other. These lands have seen more than enough fighting, they are big enough for everyone to co-exist peacefully.'

'I see that you may have turned a corner. I will trust you, however I will still be wary of your bold words.' 'That I understand. It is only natural that you would be distrusting of me. You are on another quest, are you not?' 'Indeed. These warriors have crossed the great loch to get here, and each has the opportunity to become an ultimate warrior. Now I must go, for more challenges await on the morrow.'

As Raven left, Phil started a hole into the back of the warlock. 'We shall see. For what you possess in power and glory, I more than make up for in control. How will your quest cope when my hand is on the brains of your young fledglings? And when my will is imposed upon them all? My potion is made of stronger stuff than you could ever wish to break.'

As Day 4 began, Raven was still suspicious of Brena from the day before. As everyone began their day, he pulled her to one side. 'Young warrior, I must ask the question: during Balance Beam yesterday, did you truly try your hardest?'

'Yes. I failed because I didn't concentrate.' 'Good. I wanted to check that you put the required effort in when it comes to winning.' 'I put all effort into every challenge. I wish to succeed in this quest.' 'As it should be.' He turned away, seemingly content with her answer.

Upon commencement of the day, both girls succeeded in Spider Tunnel, ironically saving both Teyro and Maska from instant elimination. With their minds clouded, neither of them had a fear of heights any more, allowing them to then claim three rings each from Leap of Faith, strengthening their positions at the top.

Due to Raven's suspicions, there was no customary meet halfway through the day. As Maz and Phil waited around though, Brhea and Kinia finally returned, both wearing dark red and black outfits. 'You're finally back. Have you collected the ingredients?' 'Yes.'

As the fibre bag was passed over, Maz looked inside, and took out all the herbs and other ingredients that were there. 'Everything's there.' 'Absolutely everything?' '100%.' 'Good. The conversion will take place on the stroke of midnight after another moon.'

Maz then hissed slightly. 'Good. Any help needed?' 'I want you to prepare your special sleep potion.' 'Why's that?' 'I will not have him interfering now he is starting to identify.' 'I understand completely.'

As Maz got on with that, Phil ran his fingers through Kinia's hair. 'Welcome back. I would ask you if you are happy to be back, but of course, your hypnosis doesn't allow you to talk, does it?' There was no answer, other than a singular nod. 'I can't wait for you to meet your new comrades.'

In the rest of the day, Brena succeeded in making her way through the Dark Path, and Nosoo failing that challenge extended her lead. Finally, they both failed to complete their Ring Rock in time, once again ending the day in defeat.

That evening, with Nosoo and Brena still not returning due to the previous issues, Phil was preparing some beans and pulses. 'Who's all that for?' 'Our houseguest.' 'Ohh… of course.' 'Even secret weapons need to be kept in top condition.'

He then went up the staircase, and climbed up an old wooden ladder to a loft-like section of the property. Once up there, he handed the plate over. 'Thank you.' 'You're welcome. The time is coming.' 'The next moon.' 'Correct. Then the plan will be coming into fruition.' 'And once that happens, we will have our revenge.'

As he left, the loft closed behind him. 'So how is it?' 'Surprisingly comfortable. The plan is understood and agreed.' 'And I'm not going to be displaced?' 'Not as long as you behave.' 'Of course. I just wanted to know that we can make this work together still.'

As the final day began, they had to take on Serpent's Eye. As Brena took aim, she heard a voice in her head. 'Aim down,' As she did, she gained a ring. Despite the guidance though, she didn't gather any more rings, nor did Nosoo.

The High Walk was next for them, and thanks to the clutch that had been placed upon their brains, they both completed the walk without any thoughts of fear or hesitation, gathering all the rings along the way.

During the midday interval, Maz managed to sneak into the camp whilst Raven was distracted, and briefly snatch Brena and Nosoo. 'Girls, the Blasted Mountain is next.' She then pulled out a picture from her pocket. 'This is what the totems should look like. With this, success is guaranteed. Now I need to go, before I am seen.'

As Maz vanished from sight, Raven came over. 'Who are you talking to girls?' 'We weren't.' 'We were just enjoying being with nature.' Raven nodded, and left, but seemed unnerved by what he was hearing.

After this, Blasted Mountain took place. Despite the help they had received from Maz beforehand, they were unable to correctly construct the totems, leading to Teyro succeeding and overtaking Nosoo, with Nosoo only having two lives left, while Teyro had three, and Brena four.

Entering the Last Stand, Brena heard the voice again. 'Brena, you will use all your power to succeed here. You will not let Teyro go into the portal.' Her eyes then glowed, and she nodded. Once into the arena, Brena used all her strength and timing, and got through to the portal, while Teyro was struck three times in quick succession by Nevar.

Then it was Nosoo's turn. As she prepared, she heard her master speak. 'Nosoo, you will run. Run like the wind. You will win, that I guarantee. Now run. Like you have never run before.' As they both entered the arena, both Teyro and Nosoo were struck quickly, leaving her with only one life.

But Nosoo ran like never before, absolutely sprinting across the battlefield, all while Nevar failed to hit her again. Eventually Teyro was struck two more times, while he and Nosoo were neck-and-neck, allowing her to insert her key, and also go through the portal.

After Brena and Nosoo's success saw them reach the final week, Phil had prepared a special potion to finish their conversion. As Brena and Nosoo sat there along with Kinia and Brhea, he laughed. 'Now girls, in a moment I will insert a tube into each of your mouths. You will then swallow every morsel of the potion which has been made.'

As one end of each tube was pushed into the girls' mouths, none of them moved a muscle. Phil then looked to Maz. 'Maz, I've been waiting much time for this. I want you to insert the tubes and let the process begin.'

As Maz put the other end of the tubes into the potion pot, it started to drive through the tube. As it reached the girls, they each swallowed it all, feeding on the evil being gained. A solitary tear fell from Brena's face, while Nosoo started grinning as she forgot all about her previous life.

The potion continued to feed them for over 15 minutes until the pot was completely empty, and the conversion was complete. Phil laughed, as the girls all sat there, emotionless husks of what they once were.

Phil then laughed. 'I have you forever now. In seven hours, you will be awakened. And once awakened, you will serve.' As the girls sat there, he left, to meet secretly with Nevar. 'Nevar, I appreciate what you have done for me. Ensuring that Teyro failed in The Last Stand.'

Never just looked away, at a brown robe. He then spoke, in growled words. 'I deliver what you wanted. Now you deliver, for me, what I want.' Phil looked at the robe. 'I am a man of my word Nevar. I will provide you with what you want. Our alliance is strong.'

7 hours later

As Phil returned, Brena was the last girl to wake up. 'Stay sat all of you. My poison has seeped into your brains. Now the warlock Raven, he is our enemy. Your purposes are to help me take over all these lands and enslave everyone who resides in it. You are all evil now, and you will do whatever is required to achieve our goal. Brena, Nosoo, your role is to make sure we obtain a staff of power by winning the tournament. Nosoo, stand.'

Nosoo stood, and grinned evilly. 'What is your mission?' 'To obtain a staff of power and cover the world in your darkness and evil Master.' 'Good. Brena, stand.' Brena did that, staring straight ahead. 'Who is your enemy?'

'Our enemy is the warlock Raven. We will defeat him and then everyone will be entranced by your infinite power Master.' 'Good. It's time to reveal our secret weapon.' He then picked up a walkie-talkie, and spoke into it. 'Secret weapon, activate.'

A brunette girl in her early teens then climbed down the ladder, and came down the stairs, before walking into the room. As Phil stroked her ponytail, he smiled. 'Meet your new mistress. Introduce yourself please.' She then smiled. 'My name… is ISHAL.'

**Next time: Series 3 continues with the last heat. Who will become the next servant? Also, ISHAL's true motive is revealed. **


End file.
